fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Oscar is a Playa
| image = Oscar is a Playa 1.png | caption = | season = 2 | production = 216a | broadcast = 64 | story = Maxwell Atoms, C.H. Greenblatt, Bill Reiss & Ian Wasseluk | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Ian Wasseluk | director = C.H. Greenblatt & Bill Reiss | us = June 22, 2012 | international = | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = Chicks Dig Vampires | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} After Oscar gives off the wrong impression to Esmargot, the girls become convinced that he is cheating on Angela and set up a sting operation to catch him in the act. But when their plan backfires, they must find a way to save his relationship before it's too late. Episode Summary Headphone Joe is sweeping outside of Freshwater High. The bell rings, and Bea, Milo, Oscar, Koi, Finberley, Shellsea, Albert and Jumbo Shrimp burst out. Milo tells everyone to hang out at the Hokey Poke. Everyone except Oscar goes over to Koi's car. Oscar tells everyone that he's just texting Angela to see if she wants to hang out at the Hokey Poke with him. Milo tells Oscar to leave Angela alone, and Oscar argues with Milo, saying that he is a grown fish and can do whatever a grown fish wants. Oscar texts Angela to see if it's OK to do whatever he wants, and then everyone else leaves. Oscar shouts for them to stop, and then Angela replies to Oscar's text with "Busy Tonight". Angela is in fact playing video games. Back at Freshwater, Esmargot tries to keep up with the others and Oscar suggests that he takes her to the Hokey Poke. In Oscar's car, Esmargot asks Oscar if its true that he has a girlfriend. Oscar says that she's not here, so it doesn't matter. Oscar thinks that Esmargot looks uncomfortable, so he adjusts her head rest. He then buckles her seatbelt, before patting Esmargot on the head. Oscar turns the heater on, but instead jazz music comes out from the radio. Oscar apologizes to Esmargot for that, and then turns the heater on at full blast. Oscar asks Esmargot if it's hot enough. Then, Oscar's shirt button comes loose, exposing his chest. Esmargot does indeed feel uncomfortable, and thinks that Oscar is hitting on her. She asks Oscar if they can get on their way. Oscar tells Esmargot that he's just trying to be a safe driver. He then backs the car into the next tank - the Hokey Poke. When the car stops, Esmargot slithers into the Hokey Poke screaming, and tells the girls that they will not believe what just happened. Esmargot says that she didn't think that Oscar was such a player. Esmargot tells the girls that he might have found her attractive. Bea tells Esmargot that Oscar has a girlfriend, and it doesn't sound like something Oscar would do. Shellsea spots Oscar with a female fish and Finberley thinks that Oscar is giving her his number. Actually, Oscar hit the fish's car, and he is giving the fish his insurance information. Koi gives an angry grunt - and Shellsea tells the girls that Koi is right and they should tell Angela about Oscar cheating on her right now. Bea thinks that the girls are jumping to conclusions, and goes off to do some detective work - trying to get Oscar to hit on her. As part of her detective work, Bea tries to make Oscar think that he has an opportunity with her and once Oscar starts getting nervous, she thinks that Oscar is falling apart due to her questioning - and that he is guilty. Oscar is flattered, but he tells Bea that he's with Angela now, and that there's not enough of him to go around. Bea then swims off back to the girls, and then Oscar starts crying. Bea tells herself that there's something strange going on, and has a plan to set up a sting operation and catch him in the act. After rounding up the girls in an undercover surveillance van that Finberley borrowed from her 'parents', Bea tells the girls her plan - to get Oscar to hit on one of the girls and record it. Bea has wired the Hokey Poke with surveillance cameras, so the girls can catch Oscar from every possible angle (including the Freshwater High parking lot). First up, it's Esmargot trying to get Oscar to hit on her. Bea's plan is foiled - Esmargot follows advice from the girls and ends up frightening Oscar. Next up, it's Finberley, but Bea's plan is foiled a second time - Finberley's eyelash falls into Oscar's drink and she rips off part of her hair. Finally, it's Koi and Bea's plan is foiled a third time - Koi just punches Oscar up and out of the tank. Shellsea guarantees Bea that they will get a confession out of Oscar someway or other. Oscar is flat on the floor of the Hokey Poke and he gets up to see the girls with a projector. Bea tells Oscar that the jig is up. Finberley switches on the projector and the film starts. On the pull-down screen, there is a cardboard cut-out of Oscar, and Shellsea is behind it, speaking. She pretends to be Oscar revealing to everyone that he's cheating on Angela. Bea tells Shellsea that Oscar won't believe what he's just seen - but Oscar does. He thinks that he's a terrible boyfriend, but once Shellsea tells Oscar that he can't get away with cheating on Angela with Esmargot, the truth comes out - Oscar was just trying to be nice. Oscar decides that Angela deserves a better boyfriend than him and that has to break up with Angela at that moment. Esmargot then reveals the truth about what happened in the car and that she overreacted because she never had a boy as close to her as Oscar was before. As quickly as possibly, the girls attempt to stop Oscar breaking up with Angela by bursting into her tank and kidnapping her. The surveillance van drives off with Angela in it. Bea dresses up as Angela, and when confronted by Oscar, who wants to break up with Angela, she uses her acting skills and gets Oscar to realize that he's a wonderful boyfriend and that being nice can be taken the wrong way, which doesn't stop Oscar being a good guy. 'Angela' makes Oscar feel better, and Oscar reaches in for a kiss. At that moment, Angela enters, having forgotten to save her game. She is shocked to find that Oscar is about to kiss another girl, while Oscar is confused, as there are two Angelas. Bea then takes off her costume. Oscar realizes that he is a player and then Shellsea enters, having completed her goal. Ending Credits Mouse doesn't like having a curfew, and tells Snake that they should be out of their terrarium as long as they want. Mouse and Snake decide that they are going to leave. They think about where they are going to go. Snake then says that their tank is fun, and Mouse says that they should stay in their tank. Songs None Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Swag Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on June 15, 2012. *Oscar appears to have started working out, as his appearance in this episode (under the shirt) has him looking more muscular than in past episodes. *This episode takes place sometime after Send Me an Angel Fish, So-fish-ticated (Angela didn't appear.), and Guys' Night Out. *Angela hasn't broken up with Oscar after this episode; because Oscar takes Angela to the Prom (Fish Prom). This means they are still a couple. *It appears that Oscar may still have feelings for Bea, as when Bea pretends to ask him out, he gets noticably nervous, sweats profusely and blushes. Also when he's offering to give Esmargot a ride to the Hokey Poke, he holds up his car key and the only key chain he has is a cute female bumble bee with an orange head band resembling Bea's. *First episode where Esmargot plays a major role. Production Information * Errors *After Bea takes off her Angela wig and glasses, she says "Hi" to Oscar, however her mouth doesn't open. Continuity * Third time Angela make an appearance. ("Send Me an Angel Fish", "Guys' Night Out") *Third time a fish plays same video game. (Send Me an Angel Fish) *Cody is mentioned again. (Break Up, Shake Down, Bea Sneaks Out) *Second time Shellsea is seen with fish eyes. (Fish Sleepover Party) Allusions *Esmargot's creepy face is similar to the face in Rage Comics. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Felicia Day as Angela * John Caparulo as Headphone Joe * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot, Koi and Carmen * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp * Kevin Michael Richardson as Agent Jones (credited as Radio Voice) * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea and Monkey :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References